This invention relates generally to container packaging, and more particularly concerns machines and methods for the high speed, low cost assembly of containers into sales packs.
For some time, cans and small bottles have been assembled into packs for merchandising. For example, beverage container cans or small bottles are often packaged in units or packs of six containers for retail sale. Such packs have met with wide consumer acceptance, and have assisted in increasing the sales of products so presented for retail sale.
A number of machines have been devised for assembling these containers and a common or interconnecting carrier member into retail packs. Several of these machines have met with considerable commercial success. Among these are machines described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,929,181 to Poupitch, 3,032,943 to Reimers et al, and 3,032,944 to Hull et al.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a container pack assembling machine and a method of pack assembly which result in high speed container pack production at low cost.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a machine and assembly method which are especially adapted for use with plastic bottle containers and the like.
Still another object is to provide a container pack assembling machine which will give long service life. An associated object is to provide trouble-free operation by eliminating violent part motion and intermittent container or carrier movement through the machine.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a container pack assembling machine wherein the carrier member is engaged and firmly held throughout its movement through the machine to avoid loss of registry with the synchronously moving containers until the carrier and containers have been firmly interengaged.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.